


But I’m Not Done Yet, Falling For You

by HarrysWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and then hyper, harry and louis are in love, idek, louis’ tired, their cute alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has the hardest time adjusting to time zones out of the five of them. He nearly gets adjusted and then it seems like they are flying out again. It’s got the boy in two extremes. Either terribly moody, never towards Harry of course, but watch out if you’re the other boys, crew, or band. Their stylist takes none of it though claiming I’ve got a toddler who throws less extreme tantrum’s Tomlinson. </p><p>;Or the one after the American Music Awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I’m Not Done Yet, Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorta loosely based on this fan account story 
> 
> http://popcornedamame.tumblr.com/post/103484111498/my-experience-after-the-amas-last-night

“Tired pumpkin?” 

Harry slides his hand down the side of his fiancé’s face, his fingers gently touch under his eyes finding puffy skin. 

Louis has the hardest time adjusting to time zones out of the five of them. He nearly gets regulated to it and then it seems like they are flying out again. It’s got the boy in two extremes. Either terribly moody, never towards Harry of course, but watch out if you’re the other boys, crew, or band. Their stylist takes none of it though claiming _I’ve got a toddler who throws less extreme tantrum’s Tomlinson_. 

_Or_ he’s gets very sleepy. Everyone, including Harry, prays for the latter. Plus Harry loves when he gets a soft, pliant armful of boy. He doesn’t see many days where Louis isn’t jumping off the walls, reaking havoc on everyone and anyone. He is a constant ball of energy, which reaches everyone he comes in contact with. He’s just got that way about him. Harry’s pretty sure he’s made of sunshine but he keeps that to himself, he already gets teased mercilessly by the boys for the adoring nicknames. 

“Mphhfff”, the smaller boy responds as he burrows further into Harry’s chest. 

Harry’s taking it as the latter, his boy’s been in three different times zones, one album launch, a day of rollercoasters, and an award show. He’s pretty sure he’s down for the count. 

His arms are itching to cuddle him as they sit close together in the back of the black escalade on the way home from the award show. 

Zayn’s a row in front, headphones on. He knows there’s no point in trying to have a conversation. When harry and Louis get into the _harryandlouis_ bubble there’s no point of even attempting to talk to them. They get teased about it but they can’t help it. Sometimes they just slip so effortlessly into it, get wrapped up in each other. They’ve got such minimal time to themselves and sometimes they find they just get lost. The boys and crew have learned to just back off, let them be, let them enjoy it until it gets taken away from them. 

They’re living on borrowed time. In the back of their heads they both know they’ve got about three hours until they are separated again. Louis with Niall and Liam on an early flight out to Australia. Harry and Zayn not until morning. It was supposed to be Harry alone like usual, away from his boys..one in particular. However, Zayn saw the worry in Louis’ eyes and asked if he could fly out with Harry, claiming there was something he wanted to do in LA before they left. The boys know how to manoeover around Louis after so many years, how to read him and understand him. Louis gets this, he’s so damn grateful he’s got people who care that much about him to try and crack the walls he’s so easily put up over the years. Then again he’s got a boy who can break right through them. The same boy who’s combing through his lose curl with his finger,

“Cal’s getting us some food, In and Out burger. M’starving”. 

Louis didn’t make an attempt to move, he mumbled his response into Harry’s jacket, “don’t even like it you goof”. 

Harry always understood him, has a mental switch in his head attuned to Louis’ voice, he thinks. 

“Ya but you do and I like you”. 

“Your so lame babe”, a giggle escaped his mouth as the car came to a stop. 

“Think you can get up sleepyhead?” 

Louis picked his head up and rubbed at his eyes, “Let’s go, m’hungry”. 

The night was just what they all needed. A fun time in, just the boys, Cal and his wife. They all ate way too much. Louis seemed to pick up energy as halfway through he decided to have a food fight with Niall. 

Harry watched from the kitchen as he helped Cal’s wife with the dishes, Louis always teased he was a perfect housewife. 

It was always much, much louder when all the boy’s visited them together, “he’s a handful Harry, how do you do it?”, she joked as she handed Harry the last dish. 

“You get used to it I suppose”, he stopped seemingly to collect his thoughts as he watched the smaller boy chasing Liam throughout the living room. 

“Do you ever get a moments rest?”, she questioned.

“He isn’t like this with me, I let him get his energy out with them” he motioned with his head, “then by the time I’ve got him all to myself he’s just Louis ya know?”, he answers with a crinkled smile. As if anyone could figure those two out.

“You’ve got it bad Styles”, she giggled.

“…tell me about it”.

 

The hours passed faster than planned. They both knew it was time to say goodbye but that didn’t make it easier. He could hear Louis outside yelling and laughing with Niall and Liam as he helped them pack their bags into the trunk and head out to LAX. 

“You better save me a seat between you lads, one of you can be my arm rest and the other can be my footrest”, he screamed as the streets filled with laughter from the trio. 

Louis was getting dropped off secondly. He only had about an extra half hour but to him it was something. Zayn had already wandered off to bed. He hugged Louis and promised he would spend at least some of the flight talking to Harry, “don’t let him listen to that hipster shit the entire flight Zaynie, it’s not good for his soul”, he joked. In all seriousness he wants to make sure Harry stays light, it’s been some rough weeks and he wants to make sure the younger lad doesn’t get lost in his head. 

A flash later and it was Louis’ turn to depart. He thanked Cal and his wife for allowing them to wreck their living room and for feeding them. They both hugged him, wished him a safe flight and left them to their goodbyes. 

Which brings them here, standing in the doorway clinging to each other. Harry knows Louis’ will sleep on the flight, he can see the exhaustion creeping back onto his face. He also knows it won’t be that amazing sleep, that 'wake up feeling like you can conquer the world' sleep. Nope, Louis will drift in and out, toss and turn. He’ll order tea even though it will just keep him up longer. Harry knows Louis is missing that one component needed for a restful slumber. That component is staying in LA for another night. And it’s unfair and unjust and just downright cruel but it’s what’s their dealing with at the moment.

“Need my pillow”, Louis whispers. Afraid that if he says it out loud he’ll let his emotions get the best of him. 

“I know pumpkin but I’ll be there faster than you think, save me a spot in bed, yeah?”, Harry always tries to lighten the mood when Louis gets like this. He knows there’s nothing he can really say to make it alright but he tries.

“Naht ah Hazza, m’taking the bed all to myself. Your gonna have to sleep on the floor when you get there”, he giggles and god Harry could listen to that sound all day. 

“Ya right Tomlinson, you need the body heat”.

Louis sticks out his tongue as Harry pulls a green hoodie over the smaller boy’s head leaving the hood on. He grabs the sides and pulls him into a kiss. It’s small but it’s packed with reassurance. _I love you, I miss you already, we’re going to be fine, just me and you forever_. 

Louis leaves with one last kiss and he’s out the door. The black escalade turns the corner and already he’s too far from Harry. 

Harry pulls out his cell and texts Liam, _be his headrest please_. Attached with a frowning emoji. 

He receives a picture message back of Liam sitting on the plane with a pillow between his neck and shoulder and a blanket on the empty seat next to him

_On it_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 mins. I apologize if there are grammatical issues.


End file.
